


waking

by poisonrationalitie



Category: Counting On (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Religion, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonrationalitie/pseuds/poisonrationalitie
Summary: “No, we’re just sinners.” // Kendra wakes Lauren up early for Christmas.
Relationships: Kendra Caldwell/Lauren Swanson
Kudos: 1





	waking

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny Laurendra fic.

Lauren pulled the blankets over her head, squishing her face into the pillow. “That sounds like an awful, horrible idea.” Her eyes weighed heavily in their sockets; her legs felt like dead weights.

“It’s Christmas,” Kendra said, shoving her playfully. “The littles will think it’s great if we’re up before them.”

“It’s Christmas,” Lauren repeated, more into her pillow than anything else. “What I want for Christmas is a sleep-in.” Kendra rested her chin on Lauren’s shoulder, curling one arm around her. Lauren groaned. It did feel really, really nice; she could’ve just sunk into the pillows and into Kendra’s soft body and slept for the rest of the day.

“Not me?” Kendra asked, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. 

“We have four kids under four. Sleep will always take priority.” Kendra moved her lips across the ridge of her shoulders. Lauren lazily lifted one hand, and lightly took hold of a lock of Kendra’s long blonde hair. Kendra moved to her neck, which peeked out from her maroon pyjama top. “Kendra,” she said, breathily.

“If God didn’t want me to do this, He would have given me a sign by now,” Kendra murmured, her lips moving against the sensitive skin of Lauren’s neck.

“No, we’re just sinners. Please let me be slothful and stay in bed.” Kendra worked up her neck, leaving a trail of long, lavishing kisses. Maybe they weren’t destined for Heaven anymore, but this - this was pretty close.

“You have such a servant’s heart,” Lauren whispered, smiling to herself. Kendra withdrew from attending her neck, and gave her an odd look, before bursting into a fit of giggles. She buried her head against Lauren’s side, shoulders shaking, and Lauren propped herself up on one elbow.

Yeah, this was worth going to Hell for.


End file.
